Sabella DeAngelis
"So here's to drinks in the dark at the end of my road." '' '''Sabella DeAngelis' is the second and only living child of the late Aisling DeAngelis and current owner of all DeAngelis properties and businesses located in Isadora, as well as one larger property in Mexico. She is infamous throughout the mythical world and is currently on the run from the mythical government, charged with the crimes of drug trafficking, murder, and piracy. She is currently an active character in the storyline. Faceclaim: Hailee Steinfeld. Appearance True to her heritage Sabella's got beautifully bronze skin and dark, curly hair that falls to waist-length. After maturation and having her daughter Sabella has filled out, but by no means does this deter from her highly notable presence. One might describe her as 'beautifully buxom', as she is much larger than the average woman whilst still being intimidatingly good-looking. Although this isn't directly noticeable, her line of work has left her quite muscular. She's got five tattoos scattered across her body and her nostril is pierced twice. There's no doubt Sabella's eyes are the most intriguing factor of her appearance. Her left eye is green like her fathers, while her right is violet like her mothers. This is a rarity even in divise vampirics, due to the fact that they are usually more one sub-species than another; this is a sign that Sabella's genes are a perfect split of Sanguine and Psionic. Tattoos * A massive monochrome serpent that begins on her right thigh and climbs up her torso, stopping along her ribcage with an open mouth. * Two feathers on her right shoulderblade, one with the initials 'CM' and the other, 'MM'. * A queen of hearts playing card just above her pubic area, situated between her hips. * A quote at her ribs: si vis amari ama which means, 'If you wish to be loved, love'. * Most recently, a large 'C' on her left wrist. Species & Abilities "quote" '' Necromancy is a dark and dangerous art, not for the fainthearted. For Sabella, it’s not just raising the dead. It’s bigger than that. She has contacted the dead, spoke to the lost souls ''(to either guide them to the light or will them to do her bidding). If she wished it, whole armies of ghosts and corpses would swarm towns and cities. She has sensed the death of countless, seen their ends in cryptic visions. She has ripped out souls and sent them scattering in the wind. Sabella is no longer that frightened little girl, this young woman is known as Il Mietitore, a powerful necromancer working under the devil herself. Just as she can bring you back to life, she can easily send you back. A snap of her fingers and you drop dead. Some claim she is the angel of death, others whisper she is but a rumor in the wind, but many agree she is a force to be reckoned with. = Abilities & Practices = * Necromancy - the ability to utilize magic involving the dead, life-force, or souls; Sabella's Necromantic abilities revolve around manipulating the dead, death, the life-force and/or souls for good (i.e., resurrecting the dead), evil (in various ways) or neither. * Mild Pyrokinesis - the ability to manipulate and wield demonic fire. Sabella is currently learning this ability, and is unable to wield a seraph blade due to her vampiric ancestry. * Telepathy: Psychic Block - Shocking many, Sabella grew to be naturally gifted with a psychic block, keeping even the strongest telepaths out of her head. The only person to date who has been able to break past this was Cambria Morningstar. * Teleportation - Sabella's ability to move instantaneously from one location to another without physically occupying the space in between. = Disabilities = * Stendhal Syndrome - Sabella was born with a rare psychosomatic illness that causes rapid heartbeat, dizziness, fainting, confusion and even hallucinations when she is exposed to art. Her episodes usually only occur when the art is particularly beautiful or a large amount of art is in a single place. * Epilepsy - This illness started as subtle momentary loss of awareness - otherwise known as an absence seizure - but as she grew older it developed into a more serious uncontrolled jerking movement, or a tonic-clonic seizure. Her seizures are most often brought on by stress. * Substance Abuse - Due to her current line of work, Sabella has developed a dependency on cocaine. Family & Relationships * † Mother: Aisling DeAngelis - Psionic Vampire - No relationship * Father: Pasquele Ceravolo - Sanguine Vampiric - No Relationship * † Brother: Luciana DeAngelis - Divise Vampiric - Stillborn * Children: Daughter: - Cora DeAngelis (6) - Psionic Vampire, budding hydrokinetic Relationship With Galina Dreisen Despite their fast-budding sexual and drug-fueled relationship, the notorious crime boss and Sabella were, once upon a time, on good terms. For a long time, Sabella herself thought that she would rise to take the kingly position, but she had no interest in wearing the crown. Perhaps wisely so, Galina continued to treat her as a child and Sabella played the role well, so long as she got her cut of each deal. For a long time, the two of them played frienemies, sitting side-by-side on the met steps, swapping death glares between faux-loving glances. But once Sabella discovered it was Galina who killed her mother, a line was drawn in the sand and she declared full-out revenge against the redhead. Relationship With Zuzanna Blackwater From the moment she first spoke to Zuzanna - really spoke to her - Sabella knew she was destined for something much bigger than the royal guard. This girl had an air about her that was different, and if anyone could detect any underlying ambition, it was Sabella. When Sabella took it upon herself to sacrifice her spot in the Enochian Guard in order for her friend to take her spot, the pair began to grow close. Unlike with her future romantic relationship, Sabella and Zuzanna's coupling was slow-building, they really taking the time to bond with one another. As many young flings go, the pair were only together for some eight months before they mutually decided to end things, to avoid complications with Zuzanna's position in the Royal Guard. To this day the pair are good friends, and rumor has it Sabella pops in on the still-single Orinia from time to time. Personality & Disorders If you can't bare to keep up, then don't even bother her. Sabella isn't very forgiving, merciful, or caring if you find yourself on the wrong end of her job. Although nurturing and even maternal in nature towards those she considers herself close with, the once-timid brunette has a cold heart hardened through years of emotionally taxing work. History Sabella’s nicknames include ‘Belle,’ ‘Bella,’ and ‘Bo.’ Interestingly enough, her mother had always referred to her simply as ‘Sabella,’ never once shortening it for means of convenience. Though the young woman has never been particularly fond of her name, she does have respect for its origin and purpose – a modernized tribute to her mothers friends lost daughter. The reasoning for her second name is less inspiring: a homage to the most influential mythical city in her mothers life, Enoch. DeAngelis women are a fascinating thing: a long line of vixen famed for their daughters, with no sons in generations. It is said that a DeAngelis woman was among the first escapees of the Research Lab of Biological Augmentation, a facility near the Rio Chorreras in Mexico where mythicals were being tested, but some rumors claim that the woman had actually been working alongside the scientists who assisted the mythical government in opening the facility – Sabella has seen no tangible proof beyond what has been spoken. Regardless, what the family lacks in numbers, they make up for in wealth and magical influence. There has always been a mutual respect and hesitance that circles the name: holding enough rich history to be revered in the mythical community, but also prone to spinning wild tales without giving much evidence to confirm the stories. Still, the most famous rumor that surrounds the family is less flattering, suggesting that there has never been a truly famous or acknowledged DeAngelis: and that they’re actually a clan of gossiping liars who stretch the truth to its farthest point – there are even some say that they do actually have sons, but keep them hidden away. Sabella dismisses such harsh rumors, but she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t also curious about the lack of proof around her family’s many tales. She doesn’t know anything about her father, Pasquele Ceravolo, though this has never truly troubled her. Madrigal Morgan has been a part of her life since she was a toddler, and it wasn’t until she was beyond the age of six that she even began to realize the difference between being born to someone versus being an adopted daughter. She has never viewed her aunt as anything less, regardless of their current state of estrangement. Sabella did ask once or twice about Pasquele when around the age of eight, but Aisling never disclosed any information of value and Madrigal never knew the man in the first place. Sabella does not know if he is still living, or if he even knows of her existence; she is unaware if he and her mother had parted on kind terms. Sabella heard rumors once that DeAngelis women conjure their daughters instead of birthing them, unfairly keeping their lineage purely female, but she has never believed this to be true – she has simply grown content with the fact that she’ll never know the man who gave her half of her blood. Madrigal is enough for her. (wip)